


Not In Kansas Anymore

by SwanMaiden5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, I Tried, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Spoilers, Terry McGinnis is Batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMaiden5/pseuds/SwanMaiden5
Summary: May "Mayday" Parker has been through a lot since learning she's the daughter of Spider-Man. Nothing could have prepared her though for being dragged into another world. One where the only heroes seem to be... a group of people calling themselves the Justice League, and a guy in a bat suit.Where the latter has seemed to have ticked off the wrong man. Not that May can blame him... too much.Question is, can she make it back home in one piece?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Why there's not a crossover between these two I'll never understand- 
> 
> (I also decided to make Neo-Gotham a little bit more high tech considering the year Batman Beyond came out in)

_"In order to learn the most important lessons in life, one must each day surmount a fear." ( Ralph Waldo Emerson)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

The movie, _The Wizard of Oz_ had it's good points. It was one of those films you had to see at least once in your life, that way you would know the countless references made throughout your life. Or have a pretty decent idea what everyone was talking about. And since May had seen _The Wizard of Oz_ at least once in her life, she knew how Dorothy must've felt. Waking up in a strange new world, where nothing was even close to resembling home. At least she had a nice Witch and her little dog. 

May let out a weak groan as light suddenly filled her vision, along with voices. Her sixth sense rang in her brain, telling her to hurry it up and get on her feet. Considering how she felt like the equivalent of jello..it was gonna be a few seconds. The female blinked in shock underneath her mask as a few people in...white coats helped her stand up straight, May took note of the ID badges they wore. A unique style of the letters **WP** where put together. She wasn't too sure why that stuck out, but it did.

As they sat her down, the young woman finally realized what kind of place she was in. A lab. A huge lab. She could hear hushed whispers of various people nearby, and the stares...they looked at her like they discovered new life. They acted like they never saw Spider-Girl before! Okay..it made sense if not everyone in the world knew about her, but...their looks, they made her feel like she was in the center spotlight of a theater. She didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Someone go tell Mr. Powers! Hurry!" A brown haired woman quickly raced out of the lab, leaving everyone else to stare at May. "So... how's it going?" Her stomach did flip flops at the excited whispers among the twenty or so people around her. 

_'Oh yeah...this is how Dorothy felt_..' May thought to herself as she gulped nervously, her sixth sense still going off. Maybe it was about time she started listening to it now..

Elsewhere at _WaynePowers_ , a man known as Derek Powers watched this whole display through the a holo screen in his office. A look of irritation on the man's face. When a few of his top researchers had developed the item known as the Dimension Gate he had to admit, he was curious. Curious to what this could mean for himself. The technology was groundbreaking, but tonight certainly was a game changer. A living being has been pulled through.

But instead of an exotic creature, or whatever he got...some sort of circus freak. It was a good thing the Dimension Gate was being kept under wraps, otherwise he would be forced to share his little discovery with the science community...and then the whole world. Derek could already imagine the headlines, the comments on what the company discovered. He would be a laughing stock! His irritation faded a little when he saw the oddly dressed being jump away from the scientists attempting to sedate them. They even produced a webbing like substance from their bracelets to not only ensnare the scientists, but to pull themselves away from harm.

An idea slowly began to creep in the corner of his mind, if he didn't play his cards right...he could have another failure like Shriek and Mr. Freeze all over again. But if he did this correctly, and learn from his mistakes, everything just might go his way for once. 

May quickly knocked down the metallic door and rushed down the hallway. She had been willing to talk, but her sixth sense told her to get away the moment she saw one lab coat walk towards her with a weird needle like device that contained a funny looking liquid. She didn't need to be told twice. As she ran down the hallway, she suddenly paused, she didn't even know where she was- that same ringing in her skull went off, causing her to quickly turn around. May let out a yelp when a net was tossed over her, "You'd think I was big game-!!" Her eyes widened in horror when an electrical current was suddenly produced, now she understood why they tossed a simple net on her to begin with. It was anything but simple! May cried out in pain as the net shocked her, causing her to hit the floor, her head swam as she could only make out a few people talking around her. The world suddenly starting to go black. 

_'Come on girl, don't black out. Don't...black out..'_ She kept trying to tell herself, except it was getting hard to do just that. Before May new it, the world turned dark.

_**To be continued....** _


	2. Two

_"The clock talked loud. I threw it away. It scared me when it talked." (Tillie Olsen)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Twice in one day, May "Mayday" Parker woke up with feeling like absolute crap. Except this second time, she knew it'd be different, if that made any sense at all. She was right back where she started, only, two burly looking guards stood on either side of the table she laid on. May slowly sat up with a tired groan.

"Ah, good you're awake." Her eyes landed on a man standing not too far from her. He looked to be in fifties, early sixties? She wasn't too sure honestly. But even with the 'friendly' smile he was...her sixth sense was telling where danger was. And it was standing only a few feet away. 

May attempted to climb off the table, but paused when she saw the two guards glare at her. "Gotcha.." She mumbled before facing the mystery man. "You will have to excuse them, I'm holding them later than they usually stay tonight." He explained. "By all means, let them head home." May replied, a nervous shudder going down her spine when the white haired male gave a fake laugh. "Cute." His dark eyes narrowed for a moment before he relaxed his features.

"I won't beat around the bush about this, considering you've been through a lot. Some people in my company dragged you through a portal, right now my dear, you are in an alternate reality." May felt her heart skip a beat while her blood ran cold. "..what?" She whispered, no...no she couldn't be. This guy had to be lying! "Come on, I'll show you." With waiting for her to respond, the guards grabbed May by her arms and began dragging/pulling her along with them as their boss walked out of the lab. 

Normally she could get this fellas off of her, but all she could think about what this guy said. An alternate reality? May couldn't stomach the thought of being in another world where nothing was the same. In her eyes at least. As they walked down the hallway, May was slowly starting to think that this guy might be right. The small glimpses of technology she spotted, looked like something from a science fiction film. And the elevator, to boot... the young woman swallowed hard as they arrived at a luxurious office, complete with large windows facing her front, her left, and her right. 

"Amazing isn't it?" The man smirked as May was allowed to run over to one of the windows. "..I was thinking something along the lines of, 'Holy crap' but that works too." The young lady laughed nervously as she dropped her hands from the glass. This pretty much confirmed it, she wasn't home anymore, that very thought made her feel like someone swiped the rug out from under her feet. Home, she had to get back home!

Except she didn't even know where to start. "You're in Gotham City, the year is 2039.." The nameless male went on to say some other facts about a city she never heard about. May knew she should be listening, but instead all she could do was ask. "Why are you doing this?" May turned around to face the male who had yet to give her his name.

She was just grateful her mask didn't betray her face. Although her tone said it all. She was tired, scared, and just a little angry. 

"Because believe it or not, I would like to help you get back home. Especially since I'm partially at fault here.."

May narrowed her eyes behind her mask. "What's the catch?" This man wouldn't go through the trouble of showing her what his world was like, if he didn't want her to do something. 

"No catch, just a simple little task." He replied simply, making May glare at him. He didn't even try to deny it! "What is that exactly?" She asked. Her eyes never leaving him as he sat down at that big fancy desk of his. "I'd like for you to get rid of my bat problem for me." 

_**To be continued....** _


	3. Three

_"Courage is grace under pressure." (Ernest Hemingway)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

May stared at the man. Her mask hid her confusion and annoyance. "A bat..?" She repeated. May's question earned her a wordless answer. The white haired male brought up a holographic screen with a device on his desk, bringing forth pictures of someone. Someone dressed like... a bat. They wore a complete black suit with pointed ears and a bright red bat symbol on their chest, its wings outstretched. Her previous feelings had slowly fused together into something more twisted. 

He couldn't... this man couldn't be asking her to-

"I want you to ki-"

"I refuse." The man's eyes narrowed dangerously for a few seconds, making her sixth sense go off again. It didn't die down when he schooled his features into a forced smile. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!" He chuckled. May resisted the urge to scoff. She wasn't as smart as her dad, but she felt like she had a good head on her shoulders. 

"I'm not an idiot Mr. Whatever Your Name Is. I don't care if I never go home again, I'm not killing anyone for you! It doesn't matter who they are. Why don't you do something better with your time than hunting some poor sucker in a bat suit." May stood her ground as she looked at the man straight in the eye, she meant every word. Even without her Great Uncle Ben's quote, she would never forgive herself if she took a Human life. Just so she could get a one-way ticket back home. Her sixth sense continued going off in her brain as the man rose to his feet, the skin around his knuckles...peeling? The young woman's eyes widened when she saw an acid grin color underneath. What was this guy!? 

She quickly ducked when both body guards attempted to tackle her down, only to end up crashing into some weird art pieces this guy had in his office. "This has been a real treat-!" May gulped when she saw the skin around his eyes start to peel off just like the area around his knuckles, "But I've gotta jet!" She raced towards the window, barley dodging what she could describe, as a very..hot, blast.

And while it would have been oh so fun to find out his abilities, getting out of the office sounded a lot better. So, with the agility and powers she was born with, May crashed right through the window. Glass rained down to the street below, as the young woman let herself free-fall. If that hot blast didn't wake her up, this certainly did, how wonderful it felt to be in the air again.

On instinct, May shot out a strand of webbing and took off for the city. The very city she had no idea what lay in store for her. 

"Okay...I admit it." May thought out loud. "I should have paid more attention to the guy when he talked about this place." She sighed, whilst sitting at the edge of a tall building. She needed a chance to sit down after nearly getting hit by, several, flying cars. She still couldn't believe how far this city had come in the world of technology. A giggle escaped from her as she imagined the look on Tony Stark's face if he ever got a look at the tech here. Her short moment of happiness soon hit the ground harder than a bowling ball. Home...how, was she going to get home? Returning to that awful building now would be idiotic, she would have to lay low for a few days.

But where? Where on Earth- she prayed that it was- would she go? At least she still had her backpack with her, thankfully the goons back at the building didn't take it other anything inside. Although she did find a tracking device, one she quickly tossed onto a flying car with a bright pink paint job.

May started to take off her mask, eager to feel the cool air against her skin, until her sixth sense went off. While her father's sixth sense warned him of danger, her sixth sense was...more specific on where the danger was, and how "dangerous" her mind perceived it as. Meaning none of her friends could try and jump scare her. She quickly shook her head. "Focus girl!" She scolded herself, before taking off towards the scream. 

A young woman with short purple dyed hair and brown eyes raced down the alleyway, clutching her purse, the Jokerz hot on her trail. It was stupid...having to hand over her hard earned money to punks who decided to wear clown clothes instead of doing something with their lives. So instead, she threw a hard punch at one and took off like a bat out of hell. Only she could hear them coming-! "Ah!!" She screamed in horror as a lady wearing a bright blue and red costume, landed in front of her. "Ma'am! Ma'am I'm not-" May attempted to calm her down, it didn't work though. 

"Take it! Just take it!" The young woman thrust her brown purse into May's arms and took off running. "..please don't tell me there's an evil Spider-Man here.." May groaned as she looked down at the purse sadly, ashamed that she ended up scaring the woman instead of helping her. She looked up though when her spider sense warned her of someone coming towards her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of two guys dressed...like clowns, one carrying a pipe while the other had a chain. So these were the creeps that had that lady running scared. 

"Who the hell is she?" Thug number one asked thug number two, "Think she's working for the Bat?" Thug number two scowled at the slightly shorter male. "How should I know?" 

"Fellas, fellas, you can ask yourselves these questions and more once you're in a comfy cell." May smirked and got into a fighting stance, only to pause when her spider sense alerted her of something coming in from behind. A gasp escaped from her when the shadow of a bat could be seen from above, turning around, she felt her blood go cold. It was the same man she was asked to kill... "Batman!!" Both thugs cried out in shock as said male came flying towards the three of them. 

_**To be continued....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give thanks for those who gave this a look over! And for my first Kudos on this story!


	4. Four

_"Just because everything’s different doesn’t mean anything has changed." (Irene Peter)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

May could only imagine how this looked in the eyes of another superhero, it looked like she was with these clowns, now she just needed a decent enough plan to get out of this, without getting arrested. Just one little question remained. How was she going to do it? 

_'Well first, move!'_ May's thoughts screamed at her as she jumped to the side, letting Batman collide with the real thugs. She winced at the sound of the three of them hitting the sidewalk. Although it sounded like the clown boys ending up taking the brunt of the fall. Thinking fast, she attached the purse to a wall via webbing, before she took off. The last thing she needed was a superhero from _this_ world to be after her. Bad enough some psycho in sheep's clothing no doubt had a bone to pick with her.. 

Yanking on a strand of webbing, May swung around a tall building, only for her spider sense to go off. _'Just once, just once while I'm here... I'm not gonna be facing any danger.'_ May thought, a bitter tone to her inner thinking. She was in another world, of course danger of all shapes and sizes were wanting a piece of her. May stole a glance behind her, her eyes widening when she saw a sleek black ship flying straight towards her. _'Wild guess, that belongs to Batman!'_ She thought as she zipped around a corner, somersaulting for a brief moment, before shooting another strand of webbing at another building. If she ever got the chance, she would take advantage of the tall buildings to really practice her webslinging and wall climbing. Except she needed to get away from Batman first...

Wait, why did she have to get away? Couldn't she just tell him what happened? If the wolf in sheep's clothing guy hated him enough to want him dead... maybe Batman could help her return home? Either that... or he could be worse than the man she was running away from first. _'Plan, you need a plan Parker!'_ May thought as she turned another corner. Her spider sense was one of the only things keeping her from hitting any other flying cars- her eyes widened in realization. That was it! If Batman really was a hero, or at least a decent guy, no way would he risk flying into oncoming...flying cars.

She hated using the people like that, but she was very slowly running out of options.. against her better judgement, May leapt onto the top of a silver flying car. Her wall crawling was laughable in comparison to her father's, May had to really concentrate in order to stay on the side of a building, or on a ceiling. But she didn't need to stick the cars forever, just long enough to avoid Count Dracula. With this in mind, May continued leaping from car to car, her spider sense guiding her the whole way. It wasn't until she landed into the back end of a flying car looking similar to a truck, did she finally allow herself to breathe. 

This was so messed up... she would be home right now, getting her homework done before supper, and then out on protecting her city before she crawled under the covers of her bed. She missed her friends, she even missed some of her teachers at Midtown, she missed her uncle, she missed her parents.. she prayed that they were safe. May fought back tears, she couldn't cry...not now anyway. Once she found a safe enough place to take off the mask, she would then cry herself a river. Until then the young woman would have to suck it up and continue on. 

Only when May felt it was alright to get out, she did, she swung herself onto the top of a boarded up building, one that didn't look like it came out of a sci-fi flick. Once May was certain she was alone, she dropped to her knees and dragged off the mask. The tears now coming full force after being held back. 

Truth be told, May didn't feel homesickness... not like others. The few times she spent a few days away from home, she felt a sense of faint sadness. But she knew she would go back home, it was only a matter of time. Now? Now that homesickness was cranked up to eleven. Why? Because there was no way of knowing _when_ or _how_ she would get home. Back to Queens, New York. Back to her parents... and that thought terrified her in more ways than one. 

_**To be continued....** _


	5. Five

_"I cannot do all the good that the world needs. But the world needs all the good that I can do." (Jana Standfield)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

_'Well I look like hot garbage....'_ May thought to herself as she stared at her reflection in a store glass window. Her eyes were still red from crying, her hair needed to brushed at least another fifty times, even though she did that only a few minutes ago, and her whole posture practically screamed something was wrong with the young woman. She had switched her suit out for her regular clothes. A pink shirt with light blue accents, jeans and sneakers. Just one look at the people around her, informed May that her clothes were... well, not up to the times of Neo Gotham City. 

She'd take of the clothes situation later... at some point. May groaned as she started walking down the sidewalk, slightly grateful that this city wasn't too far ahead in the future. Although she was going to have to pick up on a few things. Like who the president was, what country she was in... if everything even had the same name. If people even remotely similar to the Avengers existed. _'You've got your work cut out for you Parker...'_ She fought back a sigh. Where to even start? Finding a place to sleep would be a start... maybe a shelter? 

The young woman winced as she rubbed at her temples. "I gotta write this stuff down." May muttered out loud. It would be another ten or so minutes until May found herself stopping outside a diner. A rather decent one at that, she ignored the way or stomach growled at her. Maybe the food there wouldn't be expensive... that is, if they took the little cash she carried with her. Maybe if she was lucky she could get a glass of water. It wasn't a meal, but it would be enough. Stepping inside, May was a bit surprised to see only a small handful of people were inside. 

The place looked so nice, inside and out, maybe it wasn't the dinner rush or something? After finding an empty booth, May heaved a sigh of relief. Glancing off the side, she blanched at the tech at the end of the table. Some sort of device was rigged up to it. No doubt to either help her order, or to pay for whatever food she got. Oh yeah, the cash carried with her was out. 

May let her head hit the table with a thump, all while she fought back a groan of frustration. Suddenly being sent to the past was easier than this, much, much, easier. "You okay there?" The brunette looked up to see a woman, roughly around her mother's age, with her black hair pulled into a low bun. "Oh... yes ma'am, I'm okay." May quickly replied, hoping the woman bought it. Judging by the look in her eyes, she didn't. "Miss, it looks like you've had better days." May glanced away while her face burned, she was kind of hoping it wasn't that obvious. 

"So, do you feel like talking about it? Or would you rather be left alone?" The woman continued on. May tensed at her words, she couldn't drag anyone into her problems. Especially if the man who dragged her to this world found out where she was. But... it would be nice to get some of her worries off her shoulders. Even if she couldn't fully explain what was going on. "... only if you're not too busy ma'am." May soon replied, her voice coming out in a whisper. After the other woman sat down, May started to tell her what happened. 

"Well... I kind of came here on a whim, a guy promised he get me home for a favor. But... it was something I couldn't bring myself to do. He got majorly pissed off, I ran away and... now I'm trying to figure out my options." May resisted the urge to squirm under the woman's gaze. "And I take it you can't call your parents? Or whoever is watching over you?" The young woman shook her head no. "No police either?" May mumbled out a no as she shook her head again, she wouldn't even send her worst enemy at the wolf in sheep's clothing. _'I gotta learn his name at some point.'_ She thought to herself, she was brought out of her thoughts when the black haired woman started talking. 

"Listen, are you good at cleaning?"

May blinked in confusion. "Um... I try to be. Why do you ask?" 

"Because I need some help keeping up with the place here." The woman confessed. "I can't promise the credits are great, but they're decent." Now May was even more confused, was... was this lady offering her a job? "Are you.. offering me a job?" May voiced her thoughts. 

"Pretty much."

"But... why? You barely know me." 

The woman stayed silent for a few moments. "Because someone gave me a chance when I was feeling, and looking like hell. I'd like to do the same for you miss...?" 

"Oh! May, Mayday Parker." The brunette quickly answered, a faint smile tugged at the corners of the woman's face. "Nice to meet you Parker, I'm Tabitha Stark." May's eyes widened, Stark... as in... "You're related to... Tony Stark?" She couldn't help but ask. May's hopes crumbled when confusion flashed across Tabitha's face. "Who? Sorry Parker, never met a Tony Stark before." 

_**To be continued....** _


	6. Six

_"Where focus goes, energy flows." (Tony Robbins)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

For the next several days, May worked her butt off at the diner. Mostly cleaning after it closed up, which was fine by her, it gave her plenty of times to collect her thoughts. She knew she had to go to WaynePowers again. And _not_ run into Derek Powers for a second time. The brunette was grateful she finally had a name to a face. Not to mention she was able to look up some other facts about the city she lived in. Thanks to Tabitha, who let May crash at her place for the time being, she was able to look up some stuff on the woman's computer. _"Just don't pull up anything illegal and we won't have problems."_ The woman had told May when she asked if she could use it. 

The woman was being very generous, and May was determined to repay her in full. And if it meant getting old gum off from underneath tables, then she could do it. Despite the amount of information she looked up, the brunette was dejected to know the Avengers, the Fantastic Five, even her own dad... never existed in this world. Instead world had the Justice Society of America, the Justice League, and other heroes to boot.

Batman being one of them. Apparently the caped crusader had been fighting crime in Gotham for years. There were very few pictures of the man, but after some digging... it was easy to tell the guy she met a few nights ago, was someone brand-new. The first Batman's son? Nephew? Grandson? Some random person who decided to don the bat themed suit? May mentally filed away these theories. She had bigger issues to muddle over, and finding out a superhero's identity was not one of them. 

And as much as she enjoyed her alone time while cleaning at the diner... May missed swinging around town, the feeling like she could fly, that all her problems could just disappear.

But with Derek Powers probably looking all over town for her, she had move her webslinging to the docks. Far enough from prying eyes, not to mention with the setting sun in the background, it looked downright heavenly. Pulling herself onto a warehouse, May watched on as what she assumed was a yacht, sailed not too far away. "Some things never change.." She mumbled to herself. 

The moment faded when she saw what looked like people going towards the yacht on... playing cards? May's eyes narrowed slightly behind her mask. For all she knew they were an entertainment group of sorts, or... they could be bad guys. She could just walk away, let Batman handle the bad guys, if they _were_ bad guys. Or ruin an entertainment groups hard work. Either way she would be getting in someone's way, except if she was right about about them being bad guys... 

May soon created a slingshot of sorts out of webbing and aimed herself at the yacht. "Now or never.." She mumbled out loud, giving herself another second, May launched herself towards the yacht. Despite the terror she felt, it couldn't stop the young woman from letting out a happy shout. Once May got close to the huge ship, she shot a strand of webbing, swinging herself onto one of the upper decks. Now that she wasn't far away anymore, it was pretty easy to see that they were thieves. Thieves dressed as playing cards! 

"Oh wow! I love your wardrobe!" May called out, startling the thieves. "Following a theme while sticking with a unique style, not bad, not bad at all." With her spider sense going off, letting her know someone was coming in from behind, she ducked down low. Just in time to miss a big white hand make a grab at her, which belonged to a hulking figure dressed in all white. A black ace symbol on his chest. May landed a kick to his chest, making him stumble backwards and off the deck she was on. 

She winced when she heard the big guy land on the lower deck, "Oof, that's gotta hurt." May leapt down afterwards, only to hiss in pain when she felt something sharp nick her side as she landed. She glared at a guy whom she could assume was the "Jack" of the group, who looked ready to toss another knife her way. Before he could, it was shot out of his hand. "Crap.." May mumbled under her breath, her spider sense already going off again.

Looking up, her gaze followed Batman was he landed between her and the thieves, his red wings retracting into his suit. "Sorry to interrupt." He commented dryly. For a moment, May thought she saw a dark gleam in the King's eyes, like he was... happy to see Batman. Why? A chill went down her spine. What if Powers hired these jerks to kill Batman? "Darling, I believe it is time we leave." A woman next to King spoke up, May could safely assume it was the Queen of the group. 

"Apologizes dear, but he's the reason why I wanted to return to Gotham." In a flash, King sent a card straight at Batman. May didn't even hesitate, she ignored the pain in her side as she raced over, pushing the male aside just as the card exploded into a wide red ribbon. The young woman yelped in surprise as it wrapped tightly around her, trapping her arms to her side. 

With her spider sense blaring again, she dodged to the side just in time for a bolt of electricity to hit a spot where she stood. "Come on... yes!" May cheered as she broke free of the ribbon, "Now I feel bad for Christmas gifts." She muttered. The young woman stumbled along with everyone else, as several explosions rocked the ship. "Make a choice heroes, my family, or all these passengers." Queen spoke with a smirk, making May glare at her. No doubt she was the reason this boat was rocking dangerously. She snapped out of it when she heard a scream off to the side.

Running over, May grabbed an elderly woman just as she was about to fall off the yacht and into the waters. "I've got you." She reassured her. As she ushered her into a life boat, May couldn't help but glance at the sky. A her mood turning sour when she spotted the smug expression of King along with Queen. Something told her she'd be running into those people again... 

Now one problem remained, "How am I gonna get off this thing?" May groaned out loud, she _really_ should've thought this through- the young woman jumped to the side, as her spider sense warned her to do so. Her eyes landing on Batman as she took a nervous step backwards. Oh yeah... she forgot about him for a split second. 

**_To be continued..._ **


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of the new year!

_"May your choices reflect your hopes, not your fears." (Nelson Mandela)_

* * *

* * *

* * *

With a sinking ship, at slow rate, and a hand pressed to her side to stop the bleeding, May wasn't quite sure how to get out of this one. She was too far away for her webbing to reach a building at the docks. "Listen, this probably looks like- hey!" As fast as she was, the young lady still ended up being pulled into Batman's arms, and before she knew it, they were flying off towards land. 

She wasn't a science whiz like her father, but she couldn't help but marvel the sight of the small jets attached to the soles of the suit Batman wore. _'Gliding wings, jet boots, this guy knows his tech.'_ May thought as they landed on the roof of a building. "My hero!" The spider themed hero joked once Batman set her down, only for him to slap a pair of cuffs on her wrists. "My what lovely bracelets.." she commented dryly, trying to ignore the way her nerves started seeping its way into her bones. If she got arrested then it'd make finding her all the more easier for Powers! 

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you I was actually a hero in the wrong place at the wrong time?" 

"No." The response was so quick and curt it almost threw May for a loop, almost. At least she tried. "I am _very_ sorry about this." Batman let out startled noise when webbing was fired at his eyes, and as he was busy trying to take it off, the young lady took off. The best she could anyway with the cuffs around her wrists. _'Well... I'm off the ship.'_ Off the ship and into more trouble with the local hero, it'd be a miracle in itself if he didn't try making a citizen's arrest the second he caught up with her. 

It would be another hour until May managed to get the cuffs off her, change out of her suit, and head for Tabitha's place to rest for a little bit before it was time for work. Suffice to say, it was starting to feel a little bit like home again. The only difference was, she didn't have school to worry about. Despite the drama and the schoolwork it all entailed... it was home, it was familiar. Not to mention she missed all her friends... and her family, May really hoped they were alright. "Their only child is missing, of course they're not alright." She groaned out loud, only to hiss in pain a moment later. 

A majority of her time at Tabitha's small house May used to get her wound cleaned up and stitched. Her healing factor was nothing like her father's, but it still got the job done. And that's what mattered. Once she was properly bandaged up she started getting ready for work. It was tricky slipping into the spare clothes Tabitha gave her, the last thing she wanted was her wound opening up. 

She was a few minutes late when arriving at the diner for clean up. Her face burned with shame when she saw how messy everything was. A few balloons were left floating about, with different colors of wrapping paper were littered across the floor. And many plates of food were left in one area of booths and tables pushed together. And to top it all off, Tabitha was already working to clean up the place.

"Tabitha I'm-" 

"Save it, just get to cleaning." The woman's voice was curt, holding no room for May to argue or say anything further. Trying to ignore the guilt she felt was like trying to hide a school bus, it was downright impossible. So without another word, May got down to work. She tossed away the scraps of wrapping paper before moving to the balloons, if it was just her she'd have it down more quickly with her spider abilities. But with her wound, and Tabitha only a few feet away, she would have to take this more slowly. And that she did. 

May ignored the flash of pain in her side as she attempted to reach for a pesky red balloon that decided to be just shy of her fingertips. "May!" The young lady looked up, startled by Tabitha's outburst. "What..." May trailed off when she saw her pale yellow shirt was now stained with blood along the side. "Crap." She fought back a groan. 

The next thing she knew, Tabitha was carefully guiding her to the car once she closed up the diner. "We're getting you to the hospital-"

"No!" May quickly said, "No hospitals!" She didn't need any nurse or doctor finding out her blood wasn't their definition of normal. It was why she couldn't even donate her blood when the local blood drives started up. "Look I'll explain everything just... just no hospitals." 

The ride back to Tabitha's house was... awkward to say the least. But once the woman started to clean up May's wound, and fix the stitches, she came clean. About everything. From her life as the daughter of Spider-Man to how she ended up this strange world. She probably shouldn't have revealed so much to the woman... but once May started, she found she couldn't stop. Everything had been weighing down on her shoulders, and to be honest, it felt nice to confess it all to someone. Someone who gave her a chance in this strange world. 

May sat there on the edge of the bathtub as Tabitha threw away the bloodied bandages, waiting for her reaction. _'She probably thinks I'm crazy... I don't blame her..'_ She thought as she fought the urge to move. 

"...let's say, all of this is true, can you prove it?" The older female soon asked. May fought the urge to smile, now that she could do. Picking up the box the bandages came in, she held it up for Tabitha to take away. Said woman tried, and tried, but no matter how hard she pulled, the box wouldn't leave May's fingertips. Only when Tabitha pulled back did May set the box back down. "It's the best I can do without opening up the stitches again.." 

Tabitha pressed her lips together, no doubt fighting back a sigh. "And you can't go home until you find someway into WaynePowers headquarters?" 

"Pretty much- wait... does that mean you believe me?" May asked hopefully, "I believe you need help, how much I believe.." She sent the younger female a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. "We'll just have to wait and see." 

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
